ckifandomcom-20200213-history
Membership Update Center
The Membership Update Center (MUC) is the online program used by Kiwanis International for Kiwanis clubs and Service Leadership Program clubs (mainly CKI and Key Club) to pay dues. The website can be accessed on all Kiwanis Family websites. Pre-2012 Prior to the 2012-2013 year, both Key Club and CKI used an outdated Membership Update Center system. This system allowed them to change their roster yearly, but was not utilized more than once a year to update the roster. Kiwanis International had switched their Kiwanis clubs roughly five years prior. 2012-2013 In 2012-2013, the Kiwanis International Staff made a decision to switch Service Leadership Program branches, Key Club and CKI, to the new Membership Update Center. The new system could only be accessed by Club Secretaries and Faculty Advisors and included new features, including the ability to "graduate" a class out, and adding additional information for club members and officers. The system access methods, however, came with backlash as many clubs had difficulty accessing the website, particularly those without faculty advisors. Post 2013 The eventual goal of the Membership Update Center is for it to serve as a website where clubs access the information regularly to add new members, include service hours and many additional functions. Accessing the Membership Update Center For new clubs or clubs new to the system, accessing the MUC has been relatively difficult. Here are some tips to alleviate the situation: #You must register the email prior to accessing the Membership Update Center. You can do so by clicking this link. You only need to register once. #If your email is on file as being "accessible" (i.e., your email is allowed to access the website), you will be sent an email with further instructions. #If you are unable to access the information, work with your past CKI board to figure out why. Perhaps they have not switched over the information, or have the wrong email on file. #Additionally, as your faculty advisor has a constant email, it is safer and smarter to use an account with that information, as opposed to a changing email. #If you are still unable to access the MUC, call Member Services at 1-800-Kiwanis or email them. Please relay the exact error you are recieving. Additional Tips *Always use a password that is safe (character and letters). This password should be given to the Faculty Advisor and club officers. *One email can only be associated with one name (and vice versa). If "Joe Smith" was a member and also became a treasurer, his email on the roster must match the email associated to him as an officer. *Use the Membership Update Center repeatedly throughout the year, key points obviously be during the dues season and at the beginning of the CKI year. *Most errors are one of two: "No Accessible Organizations" or "Your email cannot access the Membership Update Center." Please be explicitly clear with the error you are receiving. External Links Membership Update Center Email to member services